jojofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Jomei Kujo
Appearance Jomei Kujo is quite slim, and muscle bound for a teenager. He is usually seen wearing a black and red school uniform, and usually keeps his hair spiky. His hairstyle will change on occasion, sometimes appearing soft and wavy, but it is mostly spiky. He has red eyes, just like his mothers, and his skin is light, like his father's. He will sometimes be seen wearing a light blue hoodie. Personality Jomei Kujo is generally viewed as goofy and laid back by his parents, and doesn't take much interest in topics that would involve serious thinking. He is generally laid back and kind, and will do anything it takes to get people to leave him alone, when he desires it. He is quite intelligent, like his father, Hontoda Kujo. He doesn't care for many things, but generally has a positive outlook, unless it is an enemy of his family or father. He believes those who are enemies should be purged. Synopsis History Jomei Kujo was born In Japan, and gained his stand from childbirth. As his father was usually off patrolling the town, taking photos, or running the Kujo Kollective. He usually stayed at home with his mother, Jacelyn Kujo. He usually played with his mother, and didn't have any problems at home or school. He was quite the normal kid, despite being raised by such a bizarre family. He ends up Joining his father due to his insane interest with wildlife. He always cared for animals like they were people, and is an active nature activist. He wishes to one day open up his own company, which will be founded by the Kujo Kollective. Abilities See Main Article Youth Forevermore Youth's Main Ability is to manipulate the brain via magic trick. When Youth completes a magic trick, It doesn't matter if they watch the trick under the user's request or not, once he completes a magic trick, Jomei has full control over the brain's activity. He can send an overload of signals, killing them, or can turn the person whom has seen his ability into his personal slave. Runaway Once Youth evolves into Youth Act 2, it's ability evolves along with it. Instead of being able to manipulate the brain, Youth is able to steal parts of stands (Similar to Boy 2 Mann), via circus act which is preformed by the stand. Once this circus act is complete, the user will be able to use that part of the stand, until the enemy preforms their own trick, in which the limb will be returned back. Youth can hold up to 2 'parts' of a stand and once those 2 parts are stolen, Youth can then use a weaker version of their enemy's ability against them. Truth So Loud Once youth evolves into Youth Act 3, it's ability evolves along with it once more. Instead of stealing stands, like the previous act, the stand is able to inflict adjectives by having the user rap them out. (For example, the user can say something like "My rhymes are hot, i've evolved, it's showing, but unlike me, your body's old, you're slowing" '''In which the enemy will begin to slow down.) This ability depends on the creativity of the user, so it is quite versatile. '''General Abilities * Simple Actions (Grabbing objects, other things, etc) Personal Abilities Vast Intelligence Like his father, he is incredibly intelligent, and is able to understand complex concepts. Trivia * The stand's name is based off of Youth By Troye Sivan.